


the morning after

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31daysotp, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mate Stiles Stilinski, Schmoop, Slice of Life, night after a full moon, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Stiles wakes up in the warm cocoon of Derek’s arms and yawns widely, almost cracking his jaw, before gingerly removing himself from the embrace.  Unfortunately.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

Stiles wakes up in the warm cocoon of Derek’s arms and yawns widely, almost cracking his jaw, before gingerly removing himself from the embrace. Unfortunately. 

He grabs the first shirt he sees off the floor and as he shrugs it on, realizes it’s Derek’s. He presses his nose against the soft fabric of the sleeve and inhales, catching faint notes of Derek. He definitely doesn’t have a super sniffer, but after a few years, he knows what Derek smells like. 

It was the night after the full moon and he, Allison, and Lydia were going to make the pack a big breakfast as usual. The girls were probably already on their way. 

He heads downstairs, seeing Isaac sprawled on the sofa in the living room, bought for the exact reason that it was comfortable as hell, no matter the obscene price. There were 2 places Isaac would go after a full moon, the living room which was open and he could have multiple exits, or in Derek’s bed after a particularly rough night. He never did it when Stiles was there, respecting the Alpha and his Mate.

Stiles tousled Isaac’s hair gently as he walked by, smiling to himself at how far the two of them have come. Stiles has grown more confident in his own skin and Isaac has had a chance to flourish without building a million foot thick defensive wall around him. 

Stiles starts to break eggs, whisking in milk and water, and then letting that sit while he works on chopping vegetables.

The girls float in, bringing in a fruit tray and some breakfast meat they were running low on. Danny comes in a few minutes letter with a still steaming tray of cinnamon rolls, and Stiles is sure the smell is drifting up through the house. 

The pack starts to filter in too, all of them greeting everyone with soft sleepy smiles but taking an extra second to nuzzle Stiles a little more than usual. Derek comes down and scents everyone, before grabbing a cup of creamer with coffee and fitting himself behind Stiles. He burrows his nose into Stiles’ neck and inhales deeply. 

As Stiles is flipping the pancakes, he realizes why everyone was extra cuddly with him. He smells like their Alpha.

Even Scott, who had wrinkled his nose just a little, but did it anyway like he was drawn to it, and it makes sense in hindsight. 

The pack around them is mumbling about their night; Erica bushy tailed and wide eyed and describing her race against Isaac to Boyd, who is nodding along and smiling just a little as if he didn’t see the whole thing himself. Allison is sitting on Scott’s lap, feeding him little chunks of fruit, and the scene doesn’t turn Stiles’ stomach as much as it used to, thanks in large part to the koala-wolf behind him.

“You okay, big guy?” Stiles asks, checking on the pancakes and putting the last one on top of the teetering piles.

“Mmhmm, you smell good.”

“You mean I smell like you,” Stiles retaliates, walking slowly with his barnacle of a boyfriend to the table.

Derek sits and drags Stiles onto his own lap, grabbing a piece of bacon for himself before the whole pack dives into the food, thanking the humans in gratitude through full mouths. They better leave him some. Usually, Stiles would feel uncomfortable with the blatant PDA, but he likes having Derek close. 

Derek squeezes his middle and shakes his head.

“You smell like us,” Derek tells him, eyes bright and Stiles smiles down at him. 

He likes the thought of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Clothes swap!  
> More of a clothes share for one person, but whatever. Semantics ;)


End file.
